Defiant
by JulesLeInvicta
Summary: Headed to New England, the last safe place in the United States from the undead, Alek and his friends travel across the USA in hopes to arrive there and live peacefully. But it is by far not an easy process as they must pass through the hordes of the undead to get there. Send your OC's into a world of hell and death as they grow close together to try and survive. (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Chapter 1

1

Alek

He could hear them.

Always.

Without fail.

Consistently through the day and the dreaded night.

It never stopped. The noise never stopped.

The moaning was in his brain, if they did stop it wouldn't in his head.

He hated this new world. This twisted, deformed place that was their home once, their planet, their safe haven. But no longer. The undead had it under their control. Eating people without hesitation. Never wavering or stopping, not like us.

We humans feel things, those monsters feel nothing but hunger. No fear. No love. No nothing. Just hunger.

It why they beat us. Why when we outnumbered them, they just killed us. When the tried to stop them peacefully using gas and riot shields, the undead just killed them. When the military came to kill them, oh they came close, until they too were overwhelmed and killed. Our feelings got us killed. Our mercy. Our weakness killed us.

Now god knows who is left.

Alek rubbed his temples. His head throbbed from the consistency of the moaning and groaning of the undead outside in the street, the darkening sun, and the thought of being in this situation.

It made his heart beat rapidly. Far too fast.

He took a soothing breath, "Relax Alek. Breath."

After a few minutes of the calming breathing, his heart slowed to its normal rate and his headache subsided.

He then scanned the destroyed remains of the grocery store he was in, there was a few waters on the shelf in asile 3, food thrown about, corpses everywhere, blood all across… well fucking everything. And yes the smell of rotting flesh never went away.

He grabbed around 8 waters, and some bags of chips, beef jerky, a few cans of beans, put them in his backpack, and head back to the doorway he came in.

There wasn't alot of undead outside the grocery store. Around 5-7.

He drew his sword, a family hierloom from ancient greece. A Grecian Kopis, which he duly named Defiance. He normally tried to stay away from guns as they didnt do much other than make alot of noise, and attract everything from a miles radius. Probably more since it was normally quiet except for the moaning. God the damn moaning.

Alek calmly appraoched the first dead person, a woman, decaying body, smelled like the usual shit, missing patches of skin. All in all fucking gross and a typical undead walker. She moaned louder and limped towards him faster. He kept his blade low, waiting until she got within his swords range and implanted it into her skull in a downward slice.

With a sploosh, she jerked and fell as he removed his sword from her now offically dead body.

He repeated the simple process to the remain undead before getting on his motorcycle and heading back south, where his home was.

Riding a motorscycle was dangerous. It was overwhelmingly loud mainly, attracted attention in the cities where undead and survivors alike lived, but despite all of that, there was debris and corpses everywhere, so hitting one little thing and the bike was done for.

He rode a simple 30 minutes back to his safe haven, a temporary place where he slept until he grew bored and moved again.

As he arrived to his home, a isolated 3 story house, surrounded by a few trees but was in the middle of nowhere, an hour from Saint Paul, Minnesota. He had left from Seattle, Washington 2 years ago with a large group of people determined to get to New York City, the only safe City in the United States. Surprising it was, but when the airborne disease began killing people in the west coast and raising them to be undead, the East coast began to try fortify and relief the West. However, they failed miserably as the disease spread to the south and closed in on the north. He remembered his father, a successful entrepenuer in NYC, had came to take him back to NYC when he first heard of the disease in the west. He died when he got ot seattle.

Alek was 17 at the time.

Alek and everyone else who he ran into was fleeing to New England, the supposed only safe place in the US.

He pulled into the dirt road that led to the isolated house he resided in. Parking his bike, he saw other cars in the drive, some of his friends had already returned from their scavenging assigments.

He walked to the front door and opened it, eager to see familiar faces.


	2. Template

**So I bet everyone is mad confused as to why there is no format.**

 **"Hey can I get like a format for this or...?"**

 **"Hey, I like what you started! can I get a format?"**

 **"Nice beginning! can I get a template to use?"**

 **"Yo, where the fuck is the template ?"**

 **"Hey, is there a format that i can use to submit a new character to your story?"**

 **"why is it so short?"**

 **Well to answer all of these... LOVELY questions, i have a template below. I sent a very small, very rough version of a beginning to this story to see what kind of response i would get. And it was a good one :D**

 **TEMPLATE** **:**

 **GENERAL**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **APPEARANCE**

 ** _Physical Outlook (WHat do they look like)_** ****

 **Scars:**

 **Tattoos:**

 **Hair color:**

 **SKin tone:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Face structure:**

 **Body Type:**

 **Description:**

 **Personal:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Dreams:**

 **Fears:**

 **HAbits:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Personality:**

 **SKills and abilities:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Skills:**

 **Talents:**

 **History:**

 **Family:**

 **Friends (current)**

 **Enemies (You are allowed to hate my character)**

 **History before Z- outbreak:**

 **SO that's the template! now i will show you mine as an example, i will only use OCS That are well thought out, diverse, and fully filled out the template. try ot make your characters flow. No op ass characters, you are allowed to submit one boy and one girl, trust me, your charcters will die... or maybe not ;) you never know, I'm merciless. you truly are in for a surprise.**

 **TEMPLATE** **:**

 **GENERAL**

 **Name** : Aleksander Julien Konstantinos

 **Age:** 19

 **Gender: Male**

 **Nationality: Greek American**

 **Sexuality: Straight**

 **Nationality:**

 **Religon (you are allowed to believe in anything): Greek Orthodox**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Weight: 183 lbs**

 **APPEARANCE**

 ** _Physical Outlook (WHat do they look like)_** ****

 **Scars: has two long horizontal scars down his back. has rippling scars off of it.**

 **Tattoos: his fallen brothers name on his forearm in ancient greekHair color: black**

 **SKin tone: NAtural tan due to his heritage**

 **Eye color: electric blue**

 **Face structure: he has a defined cheekbones, with prominent eyebrows, sharp features, thick lush red lips**

 **Body Type: athletic**

 **Description: Alek is a well muscled figure due to his excessive youth in soccer and track. he lacks the upper body strength but has enough to wield a swords and do manual labor. Alek is a tan individual that has dark flowing hair, bright blue electric eyes, long limbs, and thin fingers. naturally beautiful some say, he is very good looking.**

 **Personal:**

 **Likes: classical music, rap, reading, soccer, women**

 **Dislikes: undead, loud annoying people, fat people, Turkish people**

 **Dreams: to find a safe place to settle down and retake the United States and turn it into a Greek Empire**

 **Fears: losing friends, loved ones**

 **HAbits: none in particular**

 **Hobbies: reading**

 **Traits: Confident, Courageous, loyal to friends, bold, determined, responsible, creative, resourceful**

 **Bad Traits: Quick-Tempered, stubborn, sarcastic, prideful, can be cruel when angry**

 **Personality: Alek is die-hard loyal to those he loves. He would rather die than give them up. Loving and caring to those he cares about, alek is determined to keep them alive. However once you betray his trust, he will never forgive you again. Always the first into battle, Alek is the one who inspires the others to fight til the death, never wavering he will fight until he cannot anymore. he is strong willed and refuses to back down to any threat however he can be quick to anger and can be cruel when immensely upset. Alek is the all around fighter you would love to have on your side in a fight, always dependable, loyal til the end.**

 **SKills and abilities:**

 **Weapons: Greek Kopis ( Defiance), another kopis ( Ascent), a knife**

 **Skills: Ride a motorcycle, cook, excellent swordsman, plays piano**

 **Talents: can do a acrobatics, not much but a bit.**

 **History:**

 **Family: Father, Aleksander Konstantinos, Mother, Elena Konstantinos, Brother, Isidoros Konstantinos**

 **Friends (current): his small rag tage group**

 **Enemies (You are allowed to hate my character): Undead pop, rogue bandits**

 **History before Z- outbreak:**

 **Alek was born into a wealthy upper class family in seattle that owned several restaurants, and a lot of real estate. Due to his familes power and status, Aleksander was expected to be the perfect heir to run the family empire. Aleksander was put into privates school, his fathers favorite sport, soccer, as well as learning the piano. Alek was the loyal son. he did as he was told, excelling in school, becoming a feared striker for his soccer team and a musician. However despite all of this, Alek's younger brother was defiant against his father for he believed he was corrupt, always getting in trouble despite his natural talents and brilliance. Alek was deeply in love with his brother and thus was immensely over protective of him, defending him without question, whether it was his fault or not. Even against his father. Isidoros loved his older brother without question and the two were close. When the zombies outbreak came, Alek's youngest brother became infected, Aleks father desired him killed before he killed them. Alek and his father got into an argument that lead to blows when aleks father attempted to kill his infect brother. Alek, in his dangerous and unbrittled anger, killed his father and mother when she attempted to attack him. Horrified by what happened, Alek would remain with his sick brother until he was on the verge of turning and killed him at his request. Alek then gathered his families swords, food, water, and headed out to New England where it was supposeably safe.**

 **Traveling with a large armed escort, alek and the group traveled via highway, killing many undead along the way until they came upon a mutated group of undead. they were far faster and could jump far. STunned, the group took heavy causalities but pushed onward. As they neared the far border of montana they were ambushed far more often. Alek and a small group of his friends took a different route than the group they were in.**

 **Alek could hear the groups dying screams the next night.**

 **Alek and his newly found friends grew close, fighting the entire way until currently where they are outside of Saint Paul, Minnesota.**

 **the journey together has cost them many friends and few remain, but the survivors are determined to get to New England.**

 **SO! There ya go! hope you like this! OC'S AWAY!**

 **\- see ya peeps**


	3. Chapter 2

(ALEK POV)

Alek walked into his teams temporary home, letting his shoulders finally sag from exhaustion from being constantly on guard and the fighting from earlier. To be frank, his hands hurt the most, the bones in his fingers ached from gripping the blades to tight and swinging them.

The entrance of the house had a simple arrangement, there were 3 doors, one to the left that led to the dining room and from there into the kitchen, a door on the right that led to the living room and a door way straight ahead to a set of stairs that led upward to the upper floors where the bedrooms were.

Alek glanced left into the dining room and saw nothing, same with the kitchen as he glanced in their as well.

"Strange," he thought, "Normally Mom is in the kitchen."

He tried the living room and again found nothing except the gear of some of his friends, particularly two girls as the gear was a set of brass knuckles and a switch blade and a 16in kukri knife. Rin and Mom were here guaranteed.

He went into the kitchen, dropped off the water in their cooler, food in the cabinets, and proceeded upstairs to check their assigned bedrooms.

"Rin! Mom!" he called out, hoping to hear an answer.

Silence returned in response.

Alek proceeded down the hallway and stopped at Rin's door and knocked, "Rin?" he said hesitantly.

"What the fuck is going on?" he thought to himself.

He opened the door and saw a few clothes on her bed, and the bathroom light on, door shut. It was quiet.

He remembered her anger problem, how she got when she wasn't happy. His heart began to beat rapidly, his eyes widened. She was hurting herself...

He rushed to the bathroom door and swung it open , "RIN!"

and there she stood, naked, her huge vuluptious boobs hanging before him, headphones in, hair wet.

"oh my..." he said slowly, unable to stop staring at the two beauties before him.

"ALEK!" She screamed and threw a soap bar at him.

he dodged it, backing up quickly, throwing many apologizes at her, but she wasn't having it. she tried to pursue him when he escaped the bathroom and shut the bathroom door but she seemed to remember she was naked and stopped.

Alek quickly rushed out of her room.

"Smooth Alek... smooth..." he muttered to himself, scolding himself mentally for thinking she could be in danger.

"What was that noise?"

Alek jumped as Mom suddenly walked out of her room, her dark brown hair, pulled into a loose ponytail, her dark brown eyes concerned and curious at the same time. She was in a simple pair of skinnies and a t-shirt that read "Go Bulls!". She was young, easily 23 or 24, yet she was far more mature than any of us here. Espcially since we all call her mom due to her motherly nature.

"Well... I had-" he started.

"ALEK!"

Mom raised an eyebrow at him as he gave her a 'HELP ME' look.

Rin burst out of her room, her fists ready, her eyes fiery, her muscles tense, her hair was wet and everywhere. She had on a small pair of gym shorts and a tanktop that was too small for her, it really amplified her boobs to be honest.

"Whats the big deal pretty boy?! Like what you fucking saw?" she shoved him hard.

He hated being told what to do by those who were lesser than him. It was a simple annoyance, something he developed when he was a kid under his fathers cruel teachings. something that never went away.

He shoved her back into the wall hoping that would deter her from doing anything else. "It was an accident Rin!"

She charged him and took him to the floor she was on top of him, sitting in his lap, her fist about to swing into his face when Mom finally interjected.

"Enough!" she said, giving them both a stern hard look, "Rin get off of him, Alek Explain yourself at once."

Rin got up slowly but not before slapping him one good time. Alek got up, face stinging from the hit and explained carefully what he thought happened and why. Mom was always a great listener and was a great person to mediate between since she was unbiased in everything she did. Rin on the other hand glared at Alek the entire time, however the lust in her eyes was beyond clear, she enjoyed it. Whether it was the fighting or the fact that Alek saw her naked, he wasn't sure, but he was confident of one thing. She was happy.

"Rin," Mom began slowly, "Alek had good intentions, I'm sure an apology will clear this up?"

She stared at Rin hard, giving her a no room to maneuver look. Rin was a badass, resilient motherfucker but even she obeyed Mom. "Yeah, I suppose it'll do."

Alek apologized and gave Rin a wink, which she kindly made a face at him that said fuck off.

Mom seemed satisfied as she quickly patted Alek and Rin both and headed down stairs.

Alek sighed.

Rin pressed Alek against the wall, "Listen pretty boy, you never speak of what you saw got it?"

Alek felt her boobs against his chest he gave a quick glance down and saw that her huge boobs had slipped out of the tank top, "Rin... I love you to death but you keep flaunting yourself at me. You sure you don't like me?"

Rin gave him a confused look, "What are you-" She suddenly looked down and immediately covered up, "fuck you Alek!"

she was blushing hard, he threw a string of curses at him but the smile on her face told him a different story. "Bye Rin," he said with a wink and headed downstairs as she rushed into her room.

He felt bad about what happened with Rin but it literally was all an accident.

It had been at least an hour since the incident and he hadn't seen her come downstairs since. She wasn't happy. Mom wasn't happy with the situation either since she scolded him for hurting her feelings when he told her about what happened when her boobs fell out. He wasn't trying to be a prick but it came out like that it seemed. On top of all of that, the rest of the team hadn't got back yet. That worried him immensely.

Torn between going out to search for the rest of the team and checking on Rin, Alek growled loudly.

His desire for the safety of his friends was immense however his care for them was greater still. He rushed upstairs to check on Rin, his mind still at war however he was all but certain he had to make sure she was okay. He stopped outside her door and raised his hand to knock but froze.

he couldn't move his hand, "What if shes angry? Upset?" He thought.

He shook his head as he deemed that foolish. Over thinking is what got him in this mess in the first place.

He knocked, "Rin?"

He glanced outside and saw it was darkening. It would be night soon...

He heard a sniffle inside Rin's room, "Yeah?"

Her voice sounded like she had been crying recently, and judging by what happened earlier, she probably had been. he felt immense shame.

"Can I come in?" he asked softly, wanting to fix the mess he created with his mouth and attitude.

Rin hiccupped before saying no.

Alek went inside anyways, "Rin..."

She sat on her bed, her knees drawn up to her face, her long black curls went down her back, her normally fierce brown eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying.

"I said no! Are you hard of hearing or just fucking stupid?!" she said trying to sound fierce but just ended up sounding like a mouse.

Alek nothing as he got onto her bed and laid his head on her lap, forcing her knees down.

He felt her breath catch, her hands trembled, her eyes lets a few more tears fall.

"I'm sorry Rin..." he said softly, closing his eyes as he rested his head in her lap.

Rin ran her hands through his long dark hair, "its okay..."

And they sat there. Alek didn't know for how long, or just why but it felt... comfortable, like something they both needed. In the world they lived in, the idea of peacea nd living comfortably was a long lost treasure that none had except for those in NEw England. He didn't want the moment to end, not now or ever.

"No one has ever seen my boobs before, much less naked, and it just scared me that now someone had you know? I just wanted the person I fell in love with to see them for the first time. Now I can't now that you've seen them." Alek felt tears hit his face.

He turned his head and look up at her, his head still in her lap. He touched her cheek softly and wiped her tears away, "Don't cry... you are stronger than this. You are the strongest one of us all, the one who never backs down, the fiercest one. You are the most beautiful woman here Rin and what I took from you, I can't give back, and for that I'm sorry, but don't cry... please don't."

She looked down at him, her puffy eyes staring into his swirling electric ones.

suddenly they both leaned forward, almost by natural instinct, and their lips just barely grazed each other, a gentle kiss. a hestitant one...

Alek was about to press forward, to give himself to her desires.

" _you would betray me?"_

He froze.

He pulled away. He couldn't... not after her...

"I'm sorry Rin, we... it was in the moment, I..." he was at a loss for word, he didn't know what to think not after suddenly hearing her voice in his head. Katelin's...

Rin touched his cheek, "Its okay Alek. I understand..."

He stared into her eyes, her caramel colored eyes, she wanted more... it was clear. but he couldn't...

He nodded and walked out of her room, unsure if he had just helped the situation or made it far more complicated...


	4. Chapter 1 Stranded

1

Stranded

Alek

"No! Please! Don't! I have a fam-"

The voice was cut off with the agonizing screams of pain, excruciating and dreadful pain. The kind of scream that left a man with chills running down his spine and kept him frozen in his tracks. It was that kind of scream. The one of pure terror. Before the reckoning you probably would go your entire life without hearing that scream. That scream that said you were about to die and gave in completely to fear. The one that people screamed when faced with something they had never faced before. Nowadays it's all too familiar.

Hell I could describe it too you right now as I listen to it.

It starts off strong, tinted with a roar in hopes to scare the being off, however it never works. Why would it? Your on your deathbed pretty much, lowly and defeated, using whatever pathetic method you can to stop the demon from finishing you off. It isn't intimidated by something that's already been beaten. Like a boxing champ versus a random rookie.

Then it changes into a high pitched squeal, one that read you gave up, finished, completely and wholly done with the life you were given. Your fight is done. Your desire to live evaporates into the nothingness that created this god forsaken place we called home once.

Oh it isn't done yet…

The scream turns jagged then, mixed with sobs and hiccups as you now grovel and beg for the pathetic thing you call a life. But they don't see us like that. Nah they see us as food that needs to be eaten, no matter what. Nothing matters else. However many don't live that long to get that part of the scream out. Many die far before then.

That scream was far too rare when everything was okay. Well okay as it could be. You know, social media, internet, restaurants, people walking around, that time period you know? When there wasn't undead people roaming around everywhere hunting for anything living to kill and eat. When you had phones that worked, stores open everywhere, people, living people mind you, doing their own day to day business. That okay period…

It was sudden though. When the undead came to be.

Hell I was young, 17, ending my junior year with straight A's, honor roll student, had the ideal girlfriend people used to die for, beautiful BMW M3, The whole shebang. Funny how none of that is even particularly relevant or helpful to me now. I wasted 17 years of my life in school and other bullshit just to have it all taken away. Wasted all those years fucking around and getting used to a world that would change into something so bizzare and different that I didn't even know was possible. So much time wasted…

But anyways I just lived life. Like most teens, I didn't care for any politics, war, or other BS that the news spat out. I just partied, "studied", and had fun. Fucking around like any other hormonal teen, drinking and smoking until I was good and fucked up and just lived.

Then it just happened.

Suddenly everyone was getting sick, it was a small thing, a cough at first, but everyone had it. No one thought anything of it though. They took some tylenol, ibuprofin and boom they assumed they were golden.

They were beyond fucking wrong.

The government inspected a few people that had the disease. "To ensure a cure to combat this new sickness." That's what they said anyways. Whatever twisted shit they did to those people… I'm just glad they didn't take anyone from my family because the people they took never went back home.

My family was perfect, we were healthy and alive. We had gotten lucky to avoid catching the disease, mainly due to our ditching school when everyone was getting sick. It was looking nice for us, until the disease went even more rampant and people began coughing up blood, vomiting, having open sores. People began to die.

We stayed inside, trying to keep away from the population who were being killed by the droves.

We stayed healthy. The government was failing. But we were alive. We were okay…

Then my brother got sick. My prideful, stupid, arrogant, infuriating, little brother. Isidoros. My loving little brother. MY little brother…

Ah, sorry, gets me emotional you know?

Anyways around the time he got sick, people who had died began to move again. Like straight out of the zombie video games, movies and all. Only these didn't just walk, and didn't run. No these undead moved faster but no were close to a run. And they didn't stop. Not one bit.

The undead swept through Seattle, the city I lived in, without any problems. The police and government troops tried for a peaceful solution at first. It cost them dearly. The undead feel no pain, no mercy, no emotion. They felt hunger. Desire to feed. And our humanity made us lose.

IT was simple darwinism. Natural selection was at work. A new species had came into our environment and was the predator now. We for the first time in forever, were the prey and we didn't know what to do.

My brother was dying. The government was losing. The entire USA was failing it seemed. Well from my perspective anyways.

My father was in NYC when the undead began to move, he got on a plane and flew back home to get us out of there.

But my brother was sick and dying and my father didn't want him with us.

My father's blood is still as fresh on my hands today as it was then.

He tried to kill him you see. Him and my mother both. See they assumed I would obey them when they told me about killing him. They clearly didn't know me too well, my loyalty to my brother was far greater than anything that this world could give me. He alone was my responsibility. He was my LITTLE BROTHER DAMMIT!

...

I'm… I'm sorry. I'm fine now.

Well my parents and I got into a fight, a nasty one. It turned violent at one point and my father and I came to blows. I won the engagement however I knew my father far too well. His pride wouldn't allow him a loss without retaliation.

I hid in his closet. My brothers that is.

My father and mother waited all night. They waited until it was 3:23 AM exactly before sneaking into my brothers room. Both of them had a knife.

I had my families Kopis, an Iron age Greek sword that was used in ancient times combat, at my side ready to use. Nice and sleek blade, heavy on the top of the blade going into a curve. It allows for great slashing and terrible stabbing. All in all, I loved using it.

My father and mother each had a steak knife in their hands. They whispered goodbye to my brother, nothing else. Goodbye. Emotionless. Without remorse. My brother had just fallen asleep too. He struggled with the disease that ate at him. He struggled to live. He fought though. God he fought. He refused to die. And I would not let him be killed by traitorous family members who dare weild the name mother and father.

I killed them.

My mother and father.

It haunts me… it tears at me. The memory lives inside me, forever reoccurring in my dreams, never letting me get sleep. It constantly eats away at my soul, the guilt I feel overwhelms me at times, but I remind myself it was them or my brother and I wasn't willing to give him up. Not yet.

When I did the crime… Man, the world we lived in now had changed. We had seen people get eaten, people died everyday, screaming for help knowing none would. Killing became a natural for those of us who lived. This was different though. These people were my family… LIVING people on top of it all.

So I crept behind my mother and made one good, deep downward slash across her back.

God… My father didn't know what to think. All he saw was his wife, his lover, his children's mother suddenly spit a mouthful of blood out and fall to the floor, his own Greek Kopis , Ascent, in my right hand, covered in her blood, dripping.

"Wha? Aleksander?" he had said to me.

I had tears streaming down my face. My head hurt from the sudden adrenaline I felt. I had killed someone. I just killed my mother. The pain was intolerable. My legs were shaking, my hands trembling, the thought of never seeing her again had begun to destroy me. But my father lunged at me. Ready to kill me. To end my life.

And Darwinism came into play once again. Like always.

And I used the other sword, Defiance, to cut open his stomach before he could touch me.

The look he gave me then, the look of betrayal and hurt that was on his face was too much for me to bear. I fell right along with him.

I remember thinking that not long ago I was a normal student, a normal teenage fucking around and being a fool. Worrying about college and getting caught by my parents when I snuck out, the silly shit.

Now my parents were dead.

Dead at my own hands.

I would do it again though. I knew that for a fact. Anything for my brother. That's true loyalty. Straight to the end…

I remember waking up on the floor next to my brothers bed. He was sitting up, growling loudly, his skin grey and covered in scratched open sores. His hair, once black and long, now had little to no hair on his head, his body was tense…

He lunged at my father's corpse then. He began to eat, tearing at his flesh like he was a homeless man that found cooked steak. I scooted back. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want too. He couldn't be dead. He shouldn't be! He was faithful to God! He prayed and went to church every sunday! So why him?! I was the one who had doubts! I was the one who questioned his existence and now he is dead and I am forced to live?

BULLSHIT!

I cut his head off while he ate…

I couldn't see him like that. Not when he was still my little brother.

No… he wasn't my little brother anymore. It was a beast that would kill me. It would feed on my flesh because of my weakness.

Natural Selection at work.

I ran after that.

I gathered what little food we had left, waters, my families swords and jumped onto the next giant group of people who were headed to New England, the place the government said was the last safe haven left.

I traveled with them for awhile.

Most of the undead traveled east due to the large amount of people who remained untouched. Due to such circumstances the group remained untouched for a long time, avoiding cities and scavenging anything along the way. It wasn't until we gotten into Montana that things got bad. We were forced to fight to get through the woodland state. We fought everyday, killed every night. Killing became a normal part of life then, the world we lived in had changed so we either had to adapt to it or fall behind and get killed. Many thought we would go back to how things used to be, they lived in delusional fantasies. They lied to themselves to make themselves feel better about the world they truly lived in. A twisted, fucked up world that had no remorse or sympathy for anyone or anything.

We took many losses as we treked east. We began to leave them behind. If they got infected, they were killed, if they died they stayed where they were. We were told we couldn't afford to waste time burying the dead. I didn't question. I just fought for the leaders of the expedition. I just wanted to find somewhere safe.

I bonded with people then. Actually made a few friends. People I knew I could trust. Trust with my life when it came down to it. Some had their own fucked backgrounds, people who lost new friends when they got to the expedition, or lost more family after the intial wave of infection hit. Others just managed to live and were trying to just get somewhere safe. Regardless of their background, we defended each other to the end.

Cassius Semenov.

A young man, who is far more mysterious than should be possible. Always wearing a hood, Cassius and I ran into each other during one of the early engagements in Montana. The undead had massed in the central highway and were rapidly rushing towards us. All of those who could fight rallied together and shot down the bastards. Everyone was yelling and screaming in anger, pain and vengeance. But not Cassius. No he just sat there. Firing his own submachine gun, which god knows how he got that, his hood on, his aim precise and accurate. He never said a word. Not until something clicked inside of him.

He snapped.

For a very slim individual, he was fast.

His face went from emotionless to pure, unbridled anger as he pulled two knives and charged the undead with the vanguard of people without guns. Of course, me being without a gun, I followed him into the fray. He and I fought together far too well to be possible. He charged through the undead, his knives cutting a path as I covered him using my dual Kopis to keep any undead from surrounding and engulfing him. Many followed us as we carved a path through the undead, leading the vanguard to form a giant wedge formation. Cassius was skinny. I mean like Slim jim kind of motherfucker, but I would never EVER want to be on the receiving end of his knives when he's mad. That a truly terrifying experience. After we finished the last of the undead, Cassius had followed me to my tent after bailing on me during the end of the fight. He just walked into my little home and made himself comfortable. The only thing he said was, "WE do good together."

Been together ever since.

It wasn't long after him when I had met Rin and Emmet-

"GOD DAMMIT!"

Bullet fire erupted suddenly, jarring me out of my thoughts.

I opened my eyes, slowly, the pure white light engulfing my vision as it struggled to adapt itself. After a few moments my eyes cleared.

The smell of rotting flesh suddenly swarmed into my nostrils.

Corpses were covering me, their decayed blood and guts had drenched me from head to toe.

I tried to move my arms, which were pinned beneath a host of dead zombies. Same results with my legs and torso.

How the fuck did I end up here? Was I asleep or unconscious?

Suddenly more bullet fire rang out closer sounding than the first set.

Someone was nearby, someone living.

The sounds of moans and groaning became loud and evident then.

I froze.

Why wasn't I being eaten? Who was firing? Why am I in the what appears to be middle of a town with a host of dead zombies on top of me, soaking in their blood and guts? AND WHY I CAN'T REMEMBER A DAMN THING?!

"Fuck off you mangly bastards!"

More bullet fire rang out, louder and closer this time.

Why did that voice sound so damn familiar?

I tried to turn my neck around slowly to look behind me to see what was going on. Who was yelling?

I managed to shift my weight out from underneath the corpses a bit and look behind me.

I couldn't believe it.

Lance McDuffy.

He was one of my group members and a good friend of mine as we ran into him one day in an abandoned trailer, looking for food and some water. He helped us clear some zombies and asked to join us. After some debating and testing his loyalties, we let him in.

He was 25, young still, was a burly dude, since he was a lumberjack prior to the Reckoning. He was a nice man. Thoughtful, caring, optimistic about everything. He as our medic in a way. Only he didn't know how to do anything medical. Yet now he stood surrounded by the undead on top of a van, firing down at them as they tried to grab him.

I opened my mouth to cry out when I realized that the undead weren't bothering me at all. Why?

It clicked.

They couldn't smell me… I had the corpses juices on me. They assumed I was dead! But... If I moved, I was doomed. They would realize I was alive and attack me. I was stuck while they shuffled closer towards Lance. If Lance could keep them coming closer to him and away from me. I could run…

I growled in anger.

I had to do something to help! What the hell was the matter with me! He was my friend and I refused to let him die!

I looked around, hoping to see anything to aid him.

We appeared to be in the center of a 4-way intersection, old cars around us, zombies from all over town it seemed converging on Lance as he yelled and screamed, firing the assault rifle we gave him when we ran into him not even a few months ago. He was being swarmed, it was only a matter of time before he got caught and eaten alive.

I could make a break for it, they all seemed distracted enough on him...

Lance looked right at me then as if sensing my thoughts.

"Alek! RUN! GO! The Farmhouse!" he yelled to me.

Then his foot got snagged and he was pulled into the giant horde of the undead.

And I made a break for it… I had never abandoned a friend before. It went against my nature. My mind was revolting against me yet my body only ran harder and faster. I must have really been out of my mind.

It was coming back to me.

Well partially...

The farmhouse.

We had taken refuge in a farmhouse a mile from a town an hour away from Saint Paul, Minnesota. Lance, Emmet, Cassius and Ben all didn't come home during a scavenging assignment. I had went back out to find them… I had kissed Rin that same day too.

Fuck what went wrong?

I still couldn't remember it all. My head ached. My body was tired. I had no clue why. All I knew was Lance was dead, I was stuck in the middle of town, my two swords at my waist and I was alone.

Stranded.

My fucking luck.

 **WELL GENTS! Here's another chapter! A bit longer for ya since I know you all love longer chapters. This is the true beginning of this tale. It has begun.**

 **It does occur after the events of the previous chapter fyi. I still need more OC's! REVIEW! GOOD and BAD! Trust me, i need it guys! I appreciate it all and it makes me want to write more and longer chapters! You will see from other POV's dont worry about that. Its coming very very very soon… (NEXT CHAPTER!)**

 **Anyways, i hope ya like it!**

 **-JulesLeInvicta**

 **(REVIEW DAMMIT :D )**


	5. Chapter 2 Divided

**2**

 **Divided**

 **(Rin POV)**

"Stupid, playboy ass mother fucker. Who does he think he is, running off like that. In the middle of the night? Stupid! Dumbass! Jerk! Cute…" I froze at the sudden change.

Was it because we kissed?

No. Bullshit. I refuse to acknowledge that it happened.

" _Lies. You know you liked it," my brain countered._

I huffed and ignored the voice in my head.

It did have a point though.

I always thought Alek was good looking but- No he was actually beautiful, like naturally beautiful, model worthy. But he was too good at talking, persuasive as hell. He made you want him. At least that's what I thought before I got to know him.

All of us slowly got to know and trust one another. Most of us left together from the expedition group in the beginning, however some we picked up along the way.

Alek led us out.

I don't know why he picked me to leave that group. I know why he chose everyone else. Emmet, Cassius, his former girlfriend Katelin, Mayumi "Mom:, but not me. I was a dick to him during the Expedition days. He would always be joking around with a group of guys, acting stupid and foolish, and he would always try to pick on me. Of course i wouldn't let him, and I'd tell him off. And it would always go like that.

Until one day he came to me in the middle of the night. I won't ever forget it. He came into my tent, his electric blue eyes shoned with clear worry and care, his dark hair that was normally swept back and luschious was a mess, his face had dirt on it. He was wearing all black, from head to toe.

And he told me we had to leave.

I didn't believe him.

Not until the others came to convince me. But it took them a long time. I thought it was a joke, that he was playing a prank on me. But when the others wanted to leave me behind with the group, Alek adamantly refuse **.**

d to leave without me.

I knew then he was serious.

I had gathered my things and headed out with them.

They became my new family that day. A Family that would grow and shrink as we travel east by ourselves, never turning back. Not when we lost a team mate or when the expedition was slaughtered the next day of our departure. No we pressed onward, determined to find a safe haven to finally sleep peacefully, to never have to constantly look over our shoulders, to finally relax.

The crisp cool air hit me hard suddenly, whipping my ponytail around like a ragdoll. It was getting closer to winter, Pretty soon, it would snow and progress would be slower than it already was. That is, if anyone could find anyone.

I trudged along the road that led to town, the one where everyone went too to gather supplies. It was a simple normal thing to do. The most basic of all the job we had. Get food, water, supplies to use. That's it. Should have been back in like 4 hours tops.

NOPE!

Only Alek came back.

My chest suddenly ached at the mention of him.

Ashamed at the sudden feeling, I shook my head and focused on the others, Lance, Cassius, Mom, Mae, Emmet

Aww, sweet little Emmet. He was young, maybe 15, quiet little boy, but he had a thing with his hands. He could take anything apart, computers, little toys, anything. But he only did it when something was bothering him. When he was fine and calm, he would get all bright eyed and be smiling. Just don't waive any knives, swords, well anything with a blade for that matter. It terrified him. He wouldn't say why. That's too say, he stayed away from Alek when he had his swords drawn.

Oh, I'm sorry. His _KOPIS._

I could almost hear him saying, "It's a _Kopis_ Rin, there's a HUGE difference in a sword and the ancient greek blade. This is meant for slashing and cutting open while-". He could go on and on about how Greeks were far more superior than any other race. How they created everything, best military, yadda yadda… It was fun to argue with him about it. He would get soooo defensive, creating excuses on to counter anything you had to say. Greek Stubbornness I swear...

Anyways, Emmet was unnaturally brilliant at guns. Due to his small stature and size, he always carried a small pistol, but god did he know how to use it. When I asked him why he liked guns so much he said, " The development leading to the gun, revolutionized the way we conducted military strategies, attacks, and to be frank, war itself. It was the spearhead to the economic prosperity that we used to live in as children. However, with no more bullets being made, guns are our greatest advantage that should be used scarcely as ammunition isn't being made thus if we use it far too much we will lose our greatest advantage that we have over the undead hordes that plague our world. Thus the gun is the sole greatest thing that we could have ever developed and made into being."

And he walked away after that, cradling his pistol in his arms.

Little Emmet, always so sweet and watchful. Nothing escaped him.

I was always a bit protective of him. He was youngest of the group yet he was by far the smartest of us all. Always a sweet heart.

But he was missing….

They all were…

Well except Mom who was at home probably having a mental breakdown since everyone was out in the town missing, and the only two who returned: one left in the middle of the night to find the others and didn't come back and the other left to find the him and the others. She felt bad for Mom. For Mayumi.

She was their mom of sorts. Always keeping an eye on everyone, making sure everyone ate, had water, was okay after a fight, keeping the peace. She was our doctor and healer it seemed. All in all she was our mom. Always taking care of us. I knew she was worried as hell but I knew something was wrong. Something had happened to everyone… and It was up to me to figure it out.

I shouldered my backpack, keeping my brass knuckles on and ready, my knife in my pocket and my gaze forever watchful for anything of any sort of threat…

I pressed onward for what seemed to be hours when in reality it was probably just an hour or so. I finally got to see the actually town itself, small buildings, homes, cars, less trees, the standard small town. It actually looked like it could be pretty nice place to live in.

I walked deeper into the street, into the heart of the city, no undead in .

Strange…

I walked through what I assumed was downtown, when I heard it.

"Please don't! I have a fam-"

Then the voice screamed.

That awful scream… that scream that you screamed when faced with death itself. I hated hearing it.

I rushed forward and turned the corner. I was immeadiately faced with a horde of undead. Easily 100 or so. All converging on a small group of people behind a Van, and ontop of it was…

"Lance?"

Lance fired his machine gun into the horde as they closed in on a man and two women, taking down at least 6 or 7 of them.

Lance gave Rin a pleasant smile but one that was tired and forced, "Rin! Get Alek out! Hes under those bodies!"

Rin could see him.

Alek was underneath a lot of dead bodies, he was moving however. I think he was anyways. He might just be-"

"Fuck off you mangly Bastards!"

He fired his gun some more, drawing the undead away from the family. But it was too late, the man was being eaten alive while the two women were engulfed into the hordes mass. You couldnt see them. But you could see their blood shooting everywhere. The horde hadn't noticed Rin yet, but it wouldnt be long… Rin saw Alek trying to figure out what to do, he hadn't see her it seems, but the undead clearly saw Lance. And they were closing in.

"Run little girl, get the others out!"

He turned to Alek then, who had just gotten out from underneath the bodies, " Alek! Run! GO! The Farmhouse!" and one of the undead grabbed his feet and yanked him into the horde.

I could hear Alek's scream, his cry of anger but I saw him run… He would never run… he NEVER ran… Why now?!

I shook her head and turned to Lance.

The main portion of the undead were focused on the 3 people being eaten it seemed, not many were around Lance, I could save him if i was fast enough.

I dashed forward, and impaling my knife into the skull of the first undead I saw, an old dead guy.

I pushed him aside and dashed through the loosely scattered group of undead surrounding him but they were closing in fast.

LAnce fired into the midst of them, killing a few, but they seemed endless. More and more kept coming, filling their ranks.

I punched and stabbed my way to Lance, yanking him to his feet and pushing our way back the way we came.

"Nice job sweetheart," he said as he shot ahead of them, clearing a path, while I hit any that got too close.

They were almost free when one from behind Lance wrapped around him from behind and ripped into his neck. Tearing open his muscles and arteries in his neck, Lance spasmed once before falling straight down to the floor, Rin pushed out of the crowd as they leapt onto him, tearing him apart.

"LANCE! NO!"

I couldn't help but watch my friend get eaten alive, the flesh eating beasts tear open his skin and eat his insides. I threw up all over the concrete and ran back the way I came.

"No no no no no no no…" I muttered as I ran.

This couldn't be happening. Not Lance. Not my friend. WHY!?

I ran down the sidewalk away from the undead horde in the main courtyard of the town. Away from Lance. Away from the undead. I turned into an alleyway on my right, perhaps I could get somewhere else and find someone I knew. I ran throught the alleyway, taking another right and came into a street, probably on the other side of the courtyard or just at a different angle.

"Rin?"

I turned to the direction of the voice, my hands shot to the ready.

My eyes widdened at who it was.

"Cassius?!"

(Emmet POV)

"This is stupid Emmet, lets just go to the center of the town and see if we see anyone we know! Alek will probably be their." Mae said, for what was the millionth time.

"Emmet!" she said again.

"Hmm?" I said as I continued to inspect the radio on the abandoned police car.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

I opened the top of the radio, curious to why it was not running, Battery maybe? No unlikely. It had to be knocked out of place if anything. Judging by how badly the front of the police car was damaged and by how fucked the inside was, the radio was probably just hit and shaken up. Simple inspection and it should be easy to fix. Always a simp-

"EMMET!"

I turned towards Mae, her nostrils were flaring, her eyes were widened, her stance was tense. She seemed upset.

"Hmm?"

"I truly hate you sometimes!"

"Why?" I said scratching the top of my head.

"You still weren't listening! We need to go-"

I tuned her out again and continued to work on the radio. I looked inside, moved a few piece to see if they were still connected and not damaged. I poked the battery carefully, it shook. I knew it. I was about to put it back into place when a hand connected with my face.

"You ARENT LISTENING ANYMORE!"

I rubbed my face, "Ow… Why did you do that?"

Mae's nostrils did that flaring thing again. Strange anger thing. Kind of was annoying. She should get that looked at. A fly could get up there and get stuck.

Mae was staring at me intently.

"Uhhh… I wasn't listening. Did you know your nostrils-"

"EMMET! I don't care about my damn nostrils! Lets just get home please! Why are we fucking with a damn radio! Who is even alive around here anyways!" Mae said with an almost whine.

I rubbed my hands together, " Its a nice radio…"

Mae stared at me dumbfounded, "We are here not because the radio could help us find the others but because its nice?!"

I blushed.

Mae turned away and began walking off.

"Mae!" I called out.

"Nope!"

I sighed and followed her. There was a horde here and she was too impulsive.

Interesting nostrils though… he had to look into that.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2! Different POV's! Everyone is divided, no one can find anyone, uh oh! I hope you guys liked this! I still need more OC's guys! Keep them coming! Need more and more! REVIEW! TELL YOUR FRIENDS OF THIS!**

 **-Jules Le Invicta**


	6. Chapter 3 Desparate

**3**

 **Desparate**

 **(Brandon 3rd POV)**

Brandon kept his his body still, his gun was aimed to the Earth, his mind was set on the horde that kept marching into the town that his group was scattered in. He winced as he numbered over 500 infected marching in a dysfunctional group out of the nearby woods crossing backyards, streets, and homes to get to the downtown area that the rest of the team was sent to scavenge.

"What bothers me is how these bastards got so close."

Brandon grunted as Holstrom crouched next to him.

He watched as Holstrom set up his sniper rifle, a Springfield M1903 nicely chambered to a 30-06, and scanned the horde that was approaching the main part of the town.

"It'll take them an hour to get to the heart of the town I'm guessing. We better get back to the where the others are and get going," Holstrom decided he was content with recon and pulled his sniper over his shoulder before standing up.

Holstrom was a short little man. 5'6, red hair, squarish jaw, brown eyes, which he put a pair of glasses over, very well developed arms with a tattoo of a shield that shows his military background. He was short but intimidating to an extent. He was strong, without question but his height really threw him an advantage because everyone was normally taller than him. He never appeared to be intimidated though. Brandon knew what it was like to serve. It killed the innocence in you. Especially if you are on the front lines. You lose something you never knew you possessed.

Brandon pulled his own gun out, AR-15, military issue, he had a few more but he kept them at the safe haven as they were far too numerous. Holstrom and he proceeded down from the roof they sat on, overlooking the way they had came. They dropped into an alleyway, just outside the main courtyard, they had just had gotten moving when they heard the scream and bullet fire.

They both froze and looked to one another.

"Cassius or Lance?" Brandon asked, his gun raised to the ready, aiming ahead of them.

Holstrom's burrow was pressed together, he was clearly upset. Normally he was calm and collected, constantly confident in everything he did. Now he seemed unsure, unaware, unconfident…

"I don't know but I don't like it," he finally said, "Let's go."

He waved two fingers forward, which meant move out.

They walked out of the alleyway, guns up and ready, Holstrom wielding a pistol, his sniper strapped to his back.

Brandon saw a huge amount of undead moving towards the center courtyard. They appeared to be behind the horde and they hadn't noticed Brandon or Holstrom just yet.

More bullet fire rang out.

"Look!" Brandon pointed to a figure on a vehicle, firing into the undead below.

"Lance?" Holstrom said confused.

Then Lance's figure suddenly fell off the vehicle and into the dead below.

"Fuck!" Brandon said and pulled up his gun ready to fire, holstrom dropped to one knee and pulled his sniper out, aiming towards the horde, ready to kill as many as needed.

Brandon had just got his sight on his first victim when a figure suddenly emerged.

Alek.

He had rotting flesh, and grey blood all over him, his eyes were wide, his face confused, his breathing heavy. He looked lost.

"Alek!" Brandon yelled, rushing forward pulling Alek to the side, Holstrom sat next to them, his gun at the ready, watching for any undead to attack them.

Alek sat on the ground and leaned against the wall, his face looked tired but more than anything, he looked confused.

"Alek, you good man?" Brandon asked, resting his hand on his forearms.

Alek shook his head, "I can't… I just need a minute,"

Alek closed his eyes, his dark hair was matted and gross, his hands shook a bit.

Brandon looked to Holstrom for support but Holstrom's eyes seemed far away.

After some deep breaths, Alek opened his eyes slowly, his old gaze back.

"We were ambushed," Alek said quickly.

Brandon pointed to the horde that was moving the opposite direction from them, "By them?"

Alek nodded, "I found Lance escorting a man and two women, he was moving fast, he was trying to get back to the safe house I guess but undead had cut him off. I came in around a corner and ran literally straight into a group of undead. Lance had turned and noticed me at the last second and fired into the group of the undead, killing them all, getting me all gross and fucking covered by them. I guess I hit my head on the way down."  
Holstrom pointed to the horde, "Something's caught their interest. That's a large group too, not as big as the horde coming but huge nevertheless."

Alek shot to his feet, "What horde?!"

Brandon and Holstrom followed suit and stood along side him, "Easily 500 or so, will be here in an hour."

Alek growled and gripped his Kopis handles tightly, "We need to find the others and get back to the safe house."

Brandon and Holstrom both nodded and they headed to find the others.

 **RIN POV)**

"Cassius?"

Cassius had on a simple hoodie with no sleeves, black slim jeans, his white band around his wrist that he NEVER took off, some Adidas, and in his hands was his submachine gun. Same old Cassius.

"Rin?"

His light green eyes looked at her puffy ones, then his eyes widened as he looked behind her.

"Run Rin! Run!"

The horde had finally finished Lance, and the others, and were headed towards Cassius and Rin with full eagerness.

Cassius pulled up his gun and opened fire straight into the heart of the undead.

"Run Rin!" he yelled towards her.

Cassius…

The one had anger issues yet was so delicate with Emmet. Who Mom constantly praised was the best of them at working hard, who flicked Alek when he was focused on something, who argued with Brandon when he saw his weapons.

Rin grabbed Cassius's arm and pulled him with her, "Come on! Forget them! Run!"

Annoyed at her persistence but finally seeing she wouldn't leave him he nodded. They both dashed towards the direction opposite where the safe house was since the undead were closing in.

Cassius and Rin dashed into a nearby restaurant, chinese by the looks of it. Rin dashed through the dining room, leapt into the kitchen, moving through it quickly as she pushed through a back door and emerged in an alleyway.

"Left again?" Rin asked quickly, breathing quickly.

Cassius raised his gun right as undead emerged, "YES!"

He fired at the approaching undead and backed up as Rin rushed left.

She was about to escape the alley way when a group of undead entered the alleyway, cutting her off. Rin yelped loudly and impaled her knife into the skull of the closest to her. She backed up quickly as more undead pressed forward towards her, "Cass!"

Cassius whipped around and fired at the approaching undead. He killed all but two on the left side, but the right side, there was easily over 30 and more were coming.

Rin rushed to the two remaining undead, stabbing them both.

"Cassius! Lets go!"

Cassius had reloaded his gun and was following by walking backwards and firing at any undead that got too close. Rin ran straight out of the alleyway and smashed into a group of undead.

Rin gasped and was shoved to the ground.

"CASSIUS!"

He turned around and raised his gun…

His eyes wide with fear.

He pulled the trigger.

CLICK.

His breath caught.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

The undead seemed to smile.

Rin couldn't help but watch as the undead shuffled closer towards her. She scooted back until her back hit the wall. All she could see were the undead that closed the distance between them… She could hear Cassius screaming her name.

"Help…" she muttered, "Help Me!"

Cassius kept yelling her name.

She closed her eyes.

God… I'm coming home…

And the undead descended on her.

 **Emmet POV)**

"There is bullet fire all over the place Emmet!"

Emmet and Mae were running to where they heard the firing, knowing their friends were there as they were the only ones with guns in the area.

"Do you think they are okay?" Mae asked as they ran towards the sounds.

Emmet thought about it for a second before answering, "Judging that there is an unusual amount of undead in the town, it's unlikely that they are alive, especially if they are forced to use their guns. Despite their perfect uses, the gun attracts a lot of attention."

Mae shook her head, "You are truly merciless."

Emmet blinked at her confused at her usage of the word merciless to define him.

She just pressed onward, keeping her head held high, yet Emmet could see he hurt her feelings.

"Your crying," Emmet pointed out.

Mae shot him a look, "Really? WOW thanks Emmet I didn't notice!"

Emmet questioned her mental capacity if she couldn't tell when she was crying or not. If that was a problem then she must a lot of problems. He felt bad that her brain couldn't function like his.

"I'm sorry your brain isn't like mine," He said sincerely.

Mae looked at him confused, a bit insulted but it fused into a sigh, "If that's your version of sorry then i'll take it. But I don't believe Alek is dead…"

Emmet shook his head, "No I didn't just mean Alek. I meant everyone. Alek is very good at close combat yes, however even he could get overwhelmed. Especially in open spaces as he can be flanked, however if he's on point with his fighting, then he may be okay for a longer time but he'll be overwhelmed. The others with guns are well off until it came to close combat. Holstrom could last longer than Brandon however not as long as Cassius. When he's mad, he gets an unusual amount of adrenaline that allows him to get stronger than everyone else. Rin is great at fighting however if she gets scared she tends to crumble and not use her martial arts. Being overwhelmed means she's probably dead, and-"

"I GET IT EMMET!" Mae interjected, "Shit your a pain in the ass!"

Emmet didn't understand her sudden burst yet pressed onward with her.

Mae and Emmet sat on top of an abandoned prius to catch their breath.

Emmet stared intently at the prius.

Mae stared towards the direction of the bullet fire that kept sounding over the city.

"I wonder who it is…" Mae said quietly.

"It's a prius," Emmet started, "Had a MPG of 51 City/ 49 highway/ 50 street, was very popular and was known for its slow speed. Many peop-"

"Do you ever take anything serious? Our friends could be dead or dying out there and you are talking about a Prius? Seriously? God! You're horrible you know that?"

MAe hopped off the prius and continued to the sound of gunfire that rang out here and there.

Emmet followed her as he hated to be alone.

Mae kept her distance from him until they turned a corner and saw a huge group of undead fighting Alek, Rin, Cassius, Brandon, and Holstrom.

"Guys!" Mae yelled out, waving her hands in the air.

Emmet shook his head.

Her eyes clearly were affected worse than he thought. Rin was clearly a female, yet she couldn't tell. He truly felt bad for her. He need to find a way to fix her head.

"Rin is a female," Emmet said to her, poking her side.

Mae just stared at him like he shit on the floor.

 **RIN POV)**

She felt a huge weight hit her.

She opened her eyes and saw a head her lap, and Alek standing in front of her, his two Kopis swinging whirlwinds of death to any that got within its range.

"Touch her and you will fucking Die!" Alek yelled to the undead as they shuffled forward.

"Alek?" She muttered.

She almost started crying right then. He saved her. Like he always did. Same old Alek. She needed to return the favor later.

Holstrom suddenly was at her side, "Come on!"

She let him help her up and they back out into the middle of the street and backed up as Brandon had already got Cassius out and they both were firing into the middle of the horde, killing a serious amount.

Alek was on the other side, cutting the undead down one at a time. His aim was precise and accurate as his Kopis impaled themselves into the skulls of the undead.

Holstrom pulled out his pistol and shot any that tried to flank Alek, never missing his mark, Rin took a few deep breaths and jumped into the fray her knives cutting into the undead that she faced without any fear.

They began to clear up the amount of the undead to a smaller amount than it was before, but many more kept coming.

"Guys!"

Rin turned around and saw Emmet and Mae, who was waving her hands.

"Alek! Mae and Emmet are over there! We should go that way and just get to the safe house!"

He nodded, "Brandon, Holstrom, cover us as we fall back , Cassius, when we get to Mae and Emmet you cover Brandon and Holstrom,"

Everyone nodded or grunted in approval.

Cassius rushed towards Mae and Emmet, Rin turned around to follow when Alek grabbed her hand and ran with her, "You okay?" he asked, his eyes overwhelming with worry.

She nodded but her eyes told a different story. She knew Alek could tell…

Cassius covered Brandon and Holstrom as they fell back when Alek and Rin got to the others.

Together, with a horde behind them, darkness approaching, and low on ammo, the group together pressed homeward.

 **Two chapters in one day? How? What? NO Way! Okay so yes your welcome, kiss me, praise me, hate me, scorn me. I love the abuse ;) Anyways i hope you all love this chapter, Please Review! SYOC IS NOW DOWN! So you all had a chance and i might reopen it later but as of now its not open. REVIEW!**

-Jules Le Invicta


	7. Chapter 4 Together

**4**

 **Together**

The undead passed the house without so much a second thought.

Alek knelt on the roof of the house with the group's sole pair of nightvision goggles, carefully watching as the horde of flesh eaters passed them by without so much a second thought. He kept Holstrom's Springfield M1903 Sniper Rifle rested on his lap, just in case the horde decided they liked the house and visit. He doubted it however as the undead don't bother anything that doesn't make noise. He found it helpful that the undead weren't completely invincible since a simple shot to the head killed the monster permanently. Especially since his blades, Greek Kopis, were meant for slashing and splitting.

The night bore a cold breeze, one that seemed to be colder than the night itself. The sky was clear and dark, with twinkling stars that were in far greater number than he remembered in Seattle where you were lucky to see a single one. The air sat clear and cleansing with each and every breath Alek took. He was grateful for the clearness of the night despite the death from earlier, he knew the corpses had been rotting since they were killed however he suspected the rats ate them and died.

He knew they had gotten unquestionably lucky today.

His team had gotten split up and driven into small groups with a horde passing through the center of town, dividing them apart. If they hadn't been so experienced with combat, he was confident they would have all been killed. However, Lance's sacrifice truly gave them all an escape together.

He winced at the fresh memory of Lance's death.

Lance had killed a significant amount of flesh eaters as well as making a tremendous amount of noise to draw the entire horde to his location in the center of the town square. Whether it was his intention or not, he had allowed everyone to run into each other and escape.

But what bothered Alek most was not that he sacrificed himself but that Alek willingly left him to die. It went against everything he ever stood for. His sole purpose was to get everyone to New England safely and swiftly, however he'd already failed twice… and many times during the Expedition days.

He still felt the stinging words Rin had said when she confronted him about his fleeing.

"You could have saved him dammit! I almost did but together WE might have!"

Alek had turned away from her giving her no excuse, no words to defend himself. He knew she was right and he wouldn't lie to save himself from something that was his fault.

That's why Holstrom gave him his sniper and Cassius his Night Vision goggles to keep an eye out and give him time to think. It was their way of helping him.

Alek swore.

After the last of the stragglers from the horde slipped past the house, Alek got up from his perch and carefully slide down the roof to the third story attic window, where the window itself was left open, and slipped inside quietly.

The attic still bore that musty smell of old junk and furniture that no one used except on that rare occasion where it was needed despite the window's attempt to suck the smell out of the room. The attic was small, as it held a couch, two arm chairs, an old lamp, a few boxes and a door that led downstairs into the 2nd level of the house.

Alek closed the window, making sure to lock it, and proceeded to the door that led down stairs.

As he turned the knob and stepped into the small stairwell, he could hear voices. He quietly went down the steps, crouching low as he did and stopped as the voices became clearer.

"I still can't believe he would run though," said a female voice that clearly sounded like Rin.

"I don't believe it. Alek would never run from one of his friends, no matter how many stood between him. It isn't like him to run," said a different female voice, which sounded younger and a bit higher.

Mae.

"He admitted it though Mae, he said he ran and I know he's ashamed of it but I can't make out what made him run. He literally cut through the undead to save me that same day. What's the difference between me and Lance?"

He could hear a girlish laugh come from Mae, "You don't think he's starting to like you eh?"

Rin immediately got defensive, "No, Alek and I are just friends, despite his flirtatious ways, he is clearly still mourning Katelin."

Alek felt his heart tug at the mention of Katelin.

Her death, it was his fault. He led her there. He let his guard down. He left alone…

He shook the memory away before it got too vivid and emotional and focused on Rin and Mae.

"Well I would be dying with happiness if he liked me. I mean yes he has a fatal way of showing who he likes. You know letting Lance die and all, but still, ALEK LIKES YOU?!"

He almost smiled as he imagined how Mae gets all squirmy when love is talked about. She was a hopeless romantic.

"Shh! He doesn't like me at all! Plus that's not why he didn't save Lance and saved me. I just… I don't know. I need some sleep, it's been a long day," Rin finished with a stifling yawn.

"Yeah I it has been huh? I'll see you in the morning. Night!" Mae said happily and he could hear her footsteps echo off as she went to her room.

He waited until he heard Mae's door shut, and slipped down the stairs and emerge into the hallway.

He turned and walked towards his room, eager to sleep and face the jury the next day on Lance's death when he saw Rin sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with her knees drawn to her chest.

"Rin?" Alek said slowly as he stepped closer towards her.

Rin was wearing a white tanktop, some shorts, and was barefoot. Her long dark curly hair went down her back, creating an ocean of darkness across her back, while her white skin illuminated it brightly. Her brown eyes seemed deep in thought as she stared at the wall ahead.

Alek set the Springfield down, making sure it was on safety and sat next to her.

Neither said a word or moved as they both stared ahead, deep into their own thoughts.

After a few minutes, Rin laid her head on Alek's shoulder.

"You know I don't don't actually blame you for Lance's death right?" Rin said in a quiet whisper, her breath hitting his arm in a gentle wave.

Alek leaned his cheek against the top of her head, "You should. I ran instead of fighting. That makes me a coward."

He hated the word.

Coward.

Bah! To run instead of fight your foes was a sentence straight to hell in his book. Alek always faced his foes head on, without fear, determined to win no matter what. Yet this time, he ran without second thought. He ran instinctively despite the fact it was instinct for him to fight before fleeing. He couldn't make sense of it. But Lance's death was on him and only him.

Rin shook her head on his shoulder, "That's not true Alek and you know it. You are the bravest person in this entire group. Especially since you fight the undead face to face, seeing them up close and personal and killing them. Not hiding behind a gun, shooting them from far away. No, you fight them fearlessly to save those you love. You are so far from a coward that it shouldn't be atoned to you ever again."

Her words hit him deep.

He never knew she thought of him like that. Fearless? No. He was scared. Just like everyone else. The only thing that made him different was that he had a goal and he was hell bent on making it happen. He knew this, he accepted it. But to hear it from Rin made his chest hurt and his heart ache.

He didn't know what to say. His chest hurt, his heart yearned for her, as it always did. But he held it back. That desire. That lust.

Instead, he intertwined his fingers with hers.

Rin squeezed his hand before speaking again, "I almost got Lance out of the horde. I almost saved him."

Alek froze and tensed up hearing those words.

No. His death couldn't be on her. No he refused to allow it.

"Rin, he fell into the-"

Rin started shaking her head.

Alek was about to interject when he felt a liquid his his arm.

He looked down in surprise and saw tears hitting him with Rin's face held low.

She was crying.

"I… I grabbed him and ran him through the undead. I almost got him free but he didn't..." She broke off as she began to sob.

Alek immediately wrapped his arm her and pulled her head into his chest where she began to cry quietly into his shirt.

Alek rubbed her back gently, as he spoke, "You at least tried to save him. I ran away. You are far more fearless than I am Rin."

Rin cried a bit longer before looking up at him, her brown eyes now puffy and red.

"But I failed. He's dead because I wasn't strong enough."

Alek kissed her nose which shocked him and her collectively.

"We all made mistakes today. Everyone is at fault, not just me and you but everyone. Now let's get some sleep huh? We have a big day tomorrow."

Rin nodded and got up slowly as Alek helped her up.

Alek had just turned to head to his room when Rin said, "Alek?"

He stopped and turned.

Rin was looking down, her fingers playing with her hair, her stance clearly nervous, "Can… Can you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Alek gave her a small smile, "If you want," and proceeded into her room.

When Mom found them asleep together the next morning, Alek had gotten scolded of course but to be honest. It was the best night of sleep he'd had in a long time.

 **Chapter 4 sent away! Hope you all enjoyed this one! Sorry its a bit shorter but for whats coming up will take a lot more. REview! Spread the word! REVIEW DAMMIT! SPREAD THE WORD! *coughs nervously* uh… sorry… anger issues… jk do as you all wish! Love you all! For the two of you who havent seen your characters yet, don't worry they are coming i promise!**

 **See ya peeps**

 **-Jules Le Invicta**


	8. Chapter 8

DECISIONS

Hello everyone, When I started this story, I did it out of fun, mere enjoyment, I anticipated it to run semi decent, nothing serious. Just submit some rough drafts, no major full novel chapters, just a fun story. However as this grew more and more popular, I noticed that my work for al these people was mediocre, adequate, beginner. I started to feel sad by how people were enjoying this and wanted more despite my childish story. Thus I tried to fix it, make it more doable, and still I see people reading and wanting more. However I want to make this truly a great story, a legitmate story for everyone to enjoy and grow to become the most popular story there is. To do this I need you all to make a decision.

1\. Delete this story, start anew and actually plan and rewrite the story properly.  
2\. Continue this current story as it is and just enjoy it.  
3\. same as #1 but have a co-author.

So its up to you all, Just so you all know I will honor the winning choice, I do have my favorable choice however you are the judges, as this is how a... *sigh* democracy works... ANYWHOO! ill put a poll up on my profile.  
-JulesLeInvicta

(formerly TheGreekMenace


End file.
